EL REINADO
by NESSSIBELLA
Summary: La joven Isabella (Reina de Escocia )viaja a la Corte Francesa para formalizar el compromiso con el principe Edward. Pero Edward intenta rechazar el enlace ya que disfruta mucho con todas las chicas de su corte . Para Edward solo es una boda , pero para Isabella es la protección de su país . Serán muchos los problemas que tendrán que superar frente a los que les quieren muertos.
1. PROLOGO

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Stephanie Meyer y la "historia es una adaptación" muy reinventada de una serie de creada por Laurie McCarthy

* * *

PROLOGO

Ambientada en la Francia de 1557 la historia se centra en la reina Marie Isabella de Escocia y el príncipe Edward de Francia. El compromiso acordado desde que eran niños es una estrategia de Escocia para afianzar una alianza fuerte y segura para su protección. Edward no termina de estar convencido si contraer o no matrimonio ya que mantiene relaciones con sus damas de la corte, por lo que la alianza no está asegurada. En torno a ellos dos existen conspiraciones para sabotear el matrimonio poniendo en juego sus vidas.

* * *

NOTA

(Esta nota la pondré en todos los prólogos para que sepáis sobre mis adaptaciones)

Yo lo que hago cuando adapto una historia ya existente (ya sea bien de un libro, una película o una serie) No la relato tal cual es en la historia original, digamos que lo que hago es desmontarla mil veces y volverla a montar poniendo por supuesto cosas de mi cosecha. Digamos que intento dejar un hilo muy muy fino entre la historia original y la adaptación, pero que a la par sea la misma historia en su esencia digamos que mis adaptaciones son (80% de ideas y creatividad propia, sumado a 20 % de la trama original (trama original que como ya os comenté antes la monto y la desmonto por decirlo así)

Lo ultimo que quería deciros es , gracias . Gracias por haber leído el prologo de una de mis historias , sinceramente espero que os guste cada vez más conforme suba capítulos , un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los lectores que hayan pasado por aquí .

Espero que os haya gustado ! os mando un beso enorme .

Os dejo mis redes sociales por si queréis seguirme :

TWITTER : noeliafce

INSTAGRAM : noeliamvp

PERISCOPE : NoeliaMVP

WORDPRESS : . ( blog de escritura entre otras cosas )


	2. EL CONVENTO

Ascenso al poder de Isabella, reina de Escocia, cuando ella llega en Francia a los 20 años de edad, y con sus tres mejores amigas como damas de honor. para ser desposada con el príncipe Edward. Isabella tendrá que sobrevivir en la corte francesa en medio de enemigos feroces, las fuerzas oscuras, y un mundo de intriga sexual.

Cap. 1

Desde que Isabella, Reina de Escocia era una niña, los ingleses han querido su país y su corona. La han enviado a Francia para desposarla con su próximo rey y para salvarla a ella y a su pueblo , esto será una unión que debería protegerla, pero hay fuerzas que conspiran, fuerzas de la oscuridad y fuerzas de corazón ….

Convento Madeleine de Tainnsers.

FRANCIA 1557

Isabella reina de escocia, estuvo escondida en un convento de Francia por su seguridad desde los siete años. Prometida con el futuro rey de Francia desde niña, ella espera su vuelta a la corte francesa….

Isabella no podía apartar la mirada de una de la hermana Helena. Todas estaban sentadas a lo largo de una mesa fuera del convento, al aire libre, disponiendo todo para comer ... Isabella no podía dejar de mirarla. La expresión, el color de la cara, y el obvio malestar de la hermana causaba en Isabella una sensación de preocupación.

De repente, la hermana empezó a sangrar por la nariz y el goteo de sangre que salía de su nariz empezó a llenar rápidamente el cuenco de comida con hachas que tenía delante de ella.

La hermana Helena empezó a gritar , tapándose los oídos , se levantó de la mesa y empezó a soltar alaridos de agonía por su boca, todas la miraron sorprendidas de lo que estaba pasando y todas pudieron ver como también le sangraban los oídos por las manchas de sangre que dejaba a través de la tela del habito que cubría su cabeza.

Las hermanas del convento rápidamente se levantaron para socorrerla , pero Isabella seguía en shock.

Isabella no podía moverse, se encontraba prácticamente pegada al banco donde estaba sentada y por lo que estaba viendo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, claramente no era una enfermedad ... Parecía más bien un envenenamiento.

La madre superiora agitó a Isabella por los hombros , agitándola y rogándole por qué favor la siguiera al interior del convento .

Ella se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia dentro del convento con la madre superior sin aún poder apartar la mirada de la hermana Helena que ya yacía muerta en el suelo .

Ya dentro del convento ...

-Madre superiora : ¡Isabella debes marcharte! Han intentado envenenarte , ya no estás segura en este lugar ... -dijo mientras subía escaleras arriba con Isabella de forma rápida - ¿La hermana Helena era tu catadora ? -preguntó sin entrenador - No puedo creer que haya pasado esto , se llevan probando tus comidas desde que se te apartó del pecho de tu madre.

Isabella no podía creerlo , no podía emitir ni una sola palabra , no podía contestar ni a una pregunta de la madre superiora , la cual seguía hablando muy agitada .

-Está claro que alguien intentó envenenarte ... - Isabella por fin pudo emitir unas escasas palabras , con sentimiebo inquieto .

-¿Pero quién ? ¿Quién puedo hacer eso aquí? En lugar sagrado ...

-¿Quién ? -espetó la madre superiora - ¿no te haces una idea de quién ? solo tienes que pensar en él porqué te encuentras aquí escondida desde hace tanto tiempo...Pues aquí tienes las respuestas , alguien relacionado con el trono protestante inglés , de los mismos que te escondes desde bien niña y por lo que necesitas seguridad -

Isabella se echó las manos a la cara en un intento de ocultar su lloroso y nervioso rostros ...

La madre superiora se acercó a ella , con el intento de tranquilizarla , le apartó las manos que tapan su joven rostro y le dijo :

-Isabella , eres la reina de Escocia , no lo olvides nunca ... Mañana marcharas ... Llegó el momento de partir a la corte francesa .

Al si siguiente Isabella cruzó el convento , lentamente y muy nerviosa y cuando abrió las puertas del convento , se encontró a la madre superiora , a las hermanas , y a todas las niñas pequeñas que estaban acogidas en el convento .

Isabella intentó esbozar una sonrisa fingida en su rostro y de dirigió a la hermana superiora para despedirse.

-No sé si estoy preparada ... - dijo ccabizbaja mirando al suelo y con media voz -

-¿ Para partir ? O tal vez ¿para el príncipe de Francia ? - preguntó acercándose a ella y dándole un protector abrazo .

-Para ambas diría yo... - la voz de Isabella estaba llena de nerviosismo-Sinceramente pensaba que iría a Escocia , aún que solo fuera una última vez antes de partir a la corte francesa -

-Allí estarás bien , estarás con tus amigas de Escocia , ellas te harán compañía como tus damas de honor , allí estaraá bien , nada malo té pasará allí . Tú eres la reina de Escocia , te has estado preparando para este momento toda tu vida ...Como el príncipe Edwars - dijo consolándola . Este es tu destino h tu deber Isabella ... -la hermana paró unos segundos para tomar aliento - Es la hora , debes partir . Y no olvides que es tu deber casarte con el Princupe Edward por tu pueblo , por Escocia , por tu puedo ... Él te amará -tarde o temperando lo hará -

-Que importancia tiene eso ...

Una niña pequeña se acercó a las faldas de Isabella y le advirtió de un peligro que había en palacio , que tuviera cuidado con los fantasmas que deambulaban por el castillo , que eran malos y hacían daño a la gente . A lo que isbella le contestó tranquilizandola

-tranquila pequeña , eso no es real , yo estuve en palacio cuando era pequeña y ninguna fantasma había , solo sin historias , nada me pasará ...

-MAJESTAD ! - aviso a Isabella uno de los cocheros , dándole a entender que ya era el momento , debían partir ...

Espero que os haya gustado ! En el siguiente ya estará en la corte francesa y entraremos en las cosas interesantes jejeje . no olvidéis dejar comentario si quieres . Y atengas todas que igual mañana subo el siguiente !

INSTAGRAM Noeliamvp

Twitter Noeliafce


	3. LA LLEGADA A LA CORTE FRANCESA

**Modifiqué este cap para deciros que ya me hice una cuenta alternativa en facebook donde creare una pagina para subir cosas de las historias , como adelantes fotos y esas cosas os dejo el enlace aquí , y si tenéis problemas y no podéis acceder a mi perfil decírmelo en un mensaje privado .**

 **Por cierto ayer estuve leyendo a una chica que escribe y me gustó una frase que dijo que voy ha nombrar yo también en cada cap**

 **" Pasar por mis historias , seguirlas o darle a me gusta es como pasar delante mía y tocarme una teta !" así que porfi dejar review !jajajaja**

 **os dejo también mi dirección de correo electrónico donde si fuera necesario podéis mandarme vuestros nombres y yo os busco en caso de que el link de mi pagina no funcione !**

 **TODO ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL ! PASAROS POR EL Y BUSCARME EN FACEBOOK**

Espero que os guste el capitulo ¡!

* * *

EL REINADO

CAPITULO 2: La llegada a la Corte Francesa.

* * *

Edward subía las escaleras de palacio deprisa ausente de todo, adecentándose los ropajes, hasta que una voz le trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

\- ¡Edward ¡Nadie te encontraba – Dijo Emmet su hermano bastardo! -Me habían mandado a buscarte-

-Estaba montando – le contestó mientras seguía adecentándose la ropa

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A quién? -le preguntó su medio hermano de manera burlona. Edward solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta para que su medio hermano le ayudara a terminar de arreglar su ropa.

Mientras Emmet le ayudaba Edward preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo están los ánimos? -

\- ¿El de padre o hablas en general? -preguntó Emmet con la intención de saber a quién se refería concretamente Edward. Este se dio la vuelta y lo miró a lo que Emmet le contestó que los ánimos estaban tensos en general.

-Están todos tensos con la boda de tu hermana -continuó explicándole Emmet.

\- ¿Está padre ahí? – preguntó señalando la habitación que había tras ellos

-No, solo los nobles invitados y sus acompañantes, pero por otro lado tu madre está en plena forma, así que … que Dios de guarde … y como yo ya he cumplido y estás aquí me voy – concluyó Emmet dándole una palmada en el hombro a su medio hermano y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Bastardo con suerte – espetó Edward en voz baja, seguramente porque él no tenía que aguantar el mal genio que su madre tenía. Lo cual debió escuchar Emmet ya que se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara mientras seguía rumbo al piso de debajo de palacio. Cierto era que los dos medios hermanos se llevaban muy bien, a pesar de la rivalidad de sus madres …

Edward encontró a sus padres El rey Carlisle II y a su madre Esme en los aposentos del rey. El rey Carlisle estaba dejándose terminar de vestir para la boda de su hija y le estaban ultimando los últimos arreglos de su traje. Edward pudo escuchar que Esme y Carlisle estaban hablando de la llegada de Isabella a la corte.

-Hay que proteger a Isabella – le decía Esme a Carlisle – Esconderla en algún lugar …

-También dijiste que debían educarla en un convento y ambos sabemos que la enviaste allí porque te molestaba su presencia – respondió Carlisle

-La llegada de Isabella eclipsa la boda de nuestra hija – dijo con tono molesto

-Es la ocasión perfecta para hacer pública la alianza entre Francia y Escocia querida, la realeza de medio continente estará comiendo en nuestra mesa–

Mientras sus padres hablaban Edward cruzó la estancia para llegar a su madre, no antes sin hacer contacto visual con una de sus amantes que allí se encontraba con el resto de damas de su madre. Era una chica joven de pelo oscuro y probablemente de buena familia la cual le devolvió la mirada a Edward como si de un secreto se tratase.

-Hay quien dice que demasiadas alianzas hacen que un rey parezca débil – le respondió Esme a su marido mientras ella miraba con detenimiento los detalles del traje de su esposo.

\- ¿Y qué tal si la vendemos a España? -dijo irónico

\- ¿Me buscabais? – preguntó Edward a sus padres - ¿O debería volver el día de mi boda? – se notaba molestia en la voz de Edward, él no quería casarse, a pesar de que desde niños el e Isabella estaban comprometidos. - ¿Además de esposa me habéis elegido fecha? -siguió preguntándole a su padre.

-La fecha está clara, será cuando yo lo diga – contestó tajantemente el rey – Inglaterra podría ser una amenaza …Ella ya está en camino – concluyo con un tono menos severo.

\- Si Mary Isabella Estuardo … eso me han dicho – comentó con desaire.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices con ese tono? Antes erais muy amiguitos – le dijo en tono jocoso a su hijo

-Si bueno … antes teníamos como 9 años, le faltaba un diente, tenía piernas delgaduchas y opinaba, sobre todo – le rebatió a su padre recordando su niñez. Ya que ambos habían compartido gran parte de su niñez en la corte francesa, Isabella estuvo un tiempo viviendo allí.

-Seguro que el diente ya le ha salido, y puedes ignorar sus comentarios y opiniones ¿verdad Esme? –

Ella miró con algo de desprecio a su marido por el comentario que acababa de hacer e ignorándole siguió hablando con su hijo.

-También vendrán sus damas, tres de ellas tienen títulos y otra es increíblemente rica … ¡cómo te gustan a ti ¡- esto último se lo espetó a su marido por la su amante Diana, la cual era madre de Emmet y poseía mucho dinero por su familia.

Carlisle abandonó la sala seguido de sus sastres y sus ayudas de cámara, y Esme siguió hablando con su hijo

-Yo no he nacido con una corona, pero Francia depende de mi dinero, deja que tu padre haga de rey – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – tu boda no se celebrará hasta que yo lo diga.

Esme alargo el brazo y le acarició la mejilla a su hijo – Estoy de tu lado Edward, como siempre –

-Lo sé madre … - le dijo a su madre en forma de agradecimiento mientras Esme abandonada la estancia.

* * *

La reina esa, siempre acudía a Laurent, cuando algo le desolaba por dentro, él era médico y astrologo que vivía en la corte gracias a ella, y además en ocasiones tenía visiones de lo que iba a ocurrir en el futuro. Tenían una extraña y estrecha relación. Ella sentía gran fascinación por él, por eso mismo por tener visiones que hacían que ella se adelantara a lo que fuera a pasar

-Eso huele asqueroso – le dijo Esme a Laurent tapándose la nariz y sentándose en una silla. Por lo visto Laurent estaba preparando algún ungüento o remedio para algún malestar. Laurent dejó el tarro con el remedio a un lado y se sentó en frente de la reina.

-Supongo que querrá usted que Isabella tenga hijos con Edward ¿no? – le preguntó a Esme

-Realmente lo antes posible … para que sirve una esposa si no … - le contestó con ironía. – Pero dime tu Laurent ¿Has tenido más visiones sobre mi hijo? – le preguntó entusiasmada. -Dime por favor ¿Qué has visto?

-He tenido visiones fugaces, pero … su significado no es claro … tal vez si me especificarais que os preocupa …. – le comentó a la reina con la intención de ayudar.

\- ¿El la amara? ¿Le amará ella al? -le preguntó con interés … añadiendo al final – Y ya si puedes dime como controlar a una nuera que es reina por derecho propio – dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa

-Eso es lo que os molesta ¿cierto? El poder que tiene Isabella … - preguntó de forma jocosa a la reina

Esme hizo un gesto medio afirmando lo que Laurent le preguntaba, pero el, le lanzó otra pregunta - ¿o es tal vez que ella sea joven y guapa lo que os preocupa? –

Esa pregunta molestó bastante a Esme la que le contestó con tono burlón: -Acabo de tener una visión sobre tu futuro, he visto cómo te decapitaban por orden mía … -Ella lo dijo con ironía, pero no hacía falta ver la cara de Laurent para saber que ello no le hizo nada de gracia.

Esme se percató de la poca gracia que le había hecho a Laurent su comentario y ella añadió que era dicho desde el aprecio que se tenían.

-Debéis ser paciente Su Majestad, ya habrá respuestas a sus preguntas.

* * *

En palacio empezaron a sonar las trompetas, avisando de la llegada de Isabella a la corte, todos los que en su interior se encontraban, sobre todo las mujeres, empezaron a revolotear nerviosos por la curiosidad que la llegada de Isabella causaba en ellos, y todo el mundo empezó a salir a la entrada del gran palacio.

El rey Carlisle salió a recibir a Isabella con su amante oficial Victoria, por otro lado, Edward se dirigía a la puerta en compañía de Emmet, el cual pudo ver en la cara de su medio hermano el desánimo y la agonía que le poseía la llegada de su prometida.

Del primer carruaje bajaron las damas de Isabella, Ángela, Alice, Rosalie y Jessica, las cuales se quedaron impresionadas al ver las dimensiones descomunales del palacio francés.

Una de ellas gritó -Allí viene el carro de Isabella – Señalando un carruaje más grande y más ornamentado que el de sus damas.

La gente de palacio fue saliendo a las afueras y se fueron colocando según el protocolo para recibir a la futura reina de Francia.

Un mozo ayudo a Isabella a bajar del carruaje y las cuatro damas amigas de Isabella desde la infancia y ella misma fueron corriendo para encontrarse y abrazarse, habían estado mucho tiempo sin verse.

Las trompetas volvieron a sonar, esta vez para anunciar a su alteza real el rey.

-Ese es el Rey Carlisle … pero … ¿esa es Esme? – preguntó a sus amigas – Alice le contestaste que no, que esa era Victoria, su amante oficial, y que ni si quiera se escondían por respeto a Esme. Las cuatro damas empezaron a cotillear sobre si los rumores eran ciertos, que sí que vergüenza …. y de repente un joven apuesto se colocó justamente al lado del rey,

Rosalie se acercó a Isabella y le preguntó - ¿Ese es Edward? Es guapísimo –

-No, ese chico no es Edward … sé que no lo es – dijo un tanto preocupada.

Entonces debe ser Emmet, el bastardo del rey y el hijo de Victoria – Le aclaró Rosalie a Isabella – y además he oído que es el favorito del rey …. – añadió Rosalie

Entonces con otro toque de trompetas anunciaron la presencia de la reina Esme, quien se colocó justamente por delante de su marido el rey, de Emmet y de Victoria, dando a entender que ella era más importante que Victoria.

Entonces como de la nada aparecía Edward justamente delante de Isabella y sus damas. En cuanto se percataron de su presencia a escasos metros no dudaron en hacerle una reverencia al joven príncipe.

Edward se acercó a Isabella, la cual tenía en su cara una gran sonrisa nerviosa -No puedo creerlo – le dijo Isabella a Edward.

-Majestad – le contestó Edward haciéndole una reverencia.

-No por favor -le dijo nerviosa – llámame Isabella – El castillo parece más grande … y tu claro también – el comentario hizo que sus damas se rieran en voz baja.

\- ¿Tanto te sorprende? - Le preguntó Edward

-Si … o sea no claro … -dijo avergonzada – De pequeño siempre has tenido las piernas muy largas, más que las mías, eso lo odiaba cuando competíamos a correr … pero ahora … te quedan muy bien –

Edward se rio con su comentario, se notaba que Isabella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, vayamos dentro – dijo Edward amablemente.

Mientras Esme los veía acercarse y vio la cara de Laurent esta le preguntó que ocurría, que si acababa de tener una visión …. A lo que Laurent contestó:

-Ahora está claro, he visto el futuro de vuestro hijo. Su unión con Isabella … a Edward le costará la vida …


End file.
